


合作关系09

by Zzjmzjm



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzjmzjm/pseuds/Zzjmzjm
Kudos: 6





	合作关系09

合作关系09

09.  
瞬间的疼痛刺激着李东海脆弱的神经，他明白接下来在这一间屋子里会发生什么，他想要逃跑，却力不从心，方才银赫的话一字一句钉在他的心里。  
他不是随便的人，他也不知道为什么会允许一个才认识没多久的人一而再再而三的侵犯自己的私人领域。  
“你喜欢我。”在黑暗中，银赫开口了。  
“如果不喜欢我，你怎么不躲开。”  
“你今晚一次都没有拒绝。”  
他…喜欢银赫吗？  
不容李东海多想，汹涌的吻再一次入侵他的每一寸皮肤，从嘴角，到喉结，再到锁骨…银赫一寸一寸向下，转眼间，两人身上碍眼的衣物都被他一件一件剔除。  
李赫宰看着李东海白皙的锁骨和脖颈，咽了咽口水，深吸一口气还是咬了上去。在光洁的皮肤上留下殷红的印记，李赫宰的印记。  
“不…银赫…不要…”李东海挣扎着想要逃脱，银赫大胆的行为令他颤抖，留下吻痕被发现可不是小事…郑允浩一定会杀了这个没靠山没背景的小职员的…  
“可你的身体在欢迎我呢。”银赫加大了力度，翻身把他压在沙发上，伸手向下摸着，在李东海急促的喘息声中将中指插进了他一张一合泛着水光的后穴。

“嗯…呜…”李东海艰难地扭动着身躯来承受身后抽动的手指，眼含泪光抬头望着李赫宰，那眼神像是在求饶，渴望他的怜悯，可在李赫宰看来，丫就是赤裸裸的调情。

于是他再伸进一根手指，快速抽动着，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，另一只手依依不舍的放开已经红肿的乳头，转移到前端，握住李东海已经坚挺的留着清液的前身。

“你看看你，你喜欢我喜欢的多硬。”他故意咬着李东海的耳垂在他耳边吹气，说着下流的话，发出性感的喘息声。

很久很久没有经历过性事的李东海快要忍受不住这一前一后的刺激，只凭着后穴里手指的抽插就尖叫着在他手里射了出来。

“我说过，我无论哪方面都不比他差，用手都能让你射。”李赫宰看着手指尖上浓稠的白浊，满意的扯了扯嘴角。

李东海现在已经像发了情的猫一样趴在床上喘息，小腿纠缠着他的身体，在李赫宰身下颤抖着回味着方才高潮的滋味，这还不够，他还想要更多，于是红着脸，反正已经不能再丢人了，干脆拉下脸来扯着李赫宰的衣角，攀上他精瘦的腰肌，伸头主动索吻，不去想第二天醒来会发生什么，只是用自己的身体去取悦他，好让他满足欲望。

李赫宰见状轻笑着打了他的屁股，清脆的声响回荡在整个房间，然后拖着他的腋下把软绵绵的小白兔拉起来坐在他腿上。

李东海身上的衣物早就被他扒得一干二净，望着衣衫整齐的男人心中不由得不悦起来，于是哼唧着从衣服下摆攀上去，李赫宰乖乖的顺着他的动作把手收到头顶，李东海顺势半跪在床上挺起腰将他的衣服褪去，露出精装的上半身。

“还要脱？”在触碰到皮带扣的时候，李赫宰问道。

李东海红着脸不去回应，身子微微前倾靠在他身上，像被蛊惑了身心一般伸手抱住李赫宰光洁白皙的后背，然后把脸埋在他的头发丝里吮吸。

“在想什么？”见半天没有动作，李赫宰顺势抬手摸了摸他的发顶，侧过脸去亲吻他的脸颊。

“没什么，一会儿…不要在我身上留下痕迹…”

几乎要控制不住自己身体里肆意迸发的欲望，他宽阔背部上均匀覆盖的肌肉都开始微微颤抖，李赫宰抿着唇，神情认真又小心地分开李东海的双腿，将自己坚硬的物实抵在穴口。

“要进去了。”

并不回答他的问题，李赫宰只是冷下脸来喘着气，挺了挺腰后就用力贯穿到底，许久未开荤的李东海梗起脖子涨红了脸，后穴被填的太满了以至于他有些承受不住，于是缩着脖子哼哼唧唧往后撤，但是也无济于事，被李赫宰掐着大腿内侧的软肉捞了回来承受一波又一波的猛烈撞击。

肉体相撞的声音不绝于耳，李东海先由小声的啜泣转变为放荡的呻吟，白皙的骨节用力在李赫宰背上留下了一道道鲜红的划痕，张着嘴汲取氧气，在男人越来越快的节奏里他全然忘记了自己姓甚名谁，只是抬腰挺胸配合着他，遵从自己内心深处的欲望。敏锐的感受到他那块软肉的收缩，又次次碾过敏感部位，双腿渐渐夹不住李赫宰的腰滑落下来，在李东海变了调的呻吟声里，李赫宰知道他要到了。

终于他唔地闷哼一声，欲望的顶峰之后，不是快乐，是彼此身体更加渴望的空虚。  
这时候，银赫喘着气吻上他的嘴角，与刚才强烈热情的性爱不同，这个吻是温柔又带有试探性的。  
“宝贝，现在要不要换一个男朋友？”他眯起眼睛凑到李东海身边，歪着脑袋对他笑，露出牙龈。下一秒，李东海的手指就狠狠的戳在他露出的牙龈上。“懒得理你，睡觉。”  
“嘶…怎么了？刚才伺候的不舒服？”  
“……快睡吧，今晚允许你睡我房里。”李东海红着脸背过身去。  
“那要亲一口再睡。”  
李东海默不作声。  
李赫宰见状干脆环抱着他的身子，在他耳边轻挑的吹气。“不亲的话就再来一次吧…”  
吧唧，一个吻轻轻的落在他的脸上。


End file.
